Not So Alone
by Last Fighting Dreamer
Summary: Shall we celebrate today, my love? NaruSasu/SasuNaru AU - Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto! 10/10/12


**Not So Alone**

* * *

'_It's not fair...' _I complain in my mind for the millionth time today. Why did it have to be like this?

I roll to my right, I roll to my left – this big bed never seemed so empty before. I glance at the window and curse the falling rain.

Why did it have to be like this on my 20th birthday?

I sneeze and curse everything.

Slowly sitting up, duel to the headache that didn't leave me since yesterday, I reach my hand out to grab my cellphone – plenty of messages telling me to get better and wishing me a happy birthday, and some lost calls.

Turning it off, I put it aside again, before getting up. Glancing at the clock, I frown – 12:00. Half of my birthday was already gone and I had spent it all in bed. I sigh, heading to the kitchen, as I start to smell something great.

"Ramen?" I ask, hating the way my voice sounds "You cooking ramen?"

The raven turns around, an eyebrow arched at me "Why are you up? I told you to rest."

I sigh once more "If I stay one more minute in my bed, I'll seriously die from boredom," I get closer "Let me at least stay here."

"No," the other replies right away "You'll keep complaining that it's getting too long to get ready and I really don't need that."

I pout "Don't be mean to me on my birthday, Sasuke…"

Sasuke sighs "Wait…" he pauses to think a little "Just wait about fifteen minutes and I'll bring it to you, alright?"

I sneeze again "… Fine…" I mutter, defeated, as I turn around to go back to my room.

Hearing the other man going back to cooking, I enter my room with a frown before I lie on bed again.

Not being able to read or watch TV because of my stupid headache, I keep rolling on the bed, drowning in boredom.

Almost falling as I roll a little more carelessly to the other side, I decide to stop and wait for Sasuke in the middle of the bed, a little afraid of actually falling.

I close my eyes, trying to see if I could actually fall asleep. My birthdays always were either happy and exciting or unbearable and depressing. But today it's just boring.

I had heard Kiba's conversation with Hinata, talking about a supposed surprise party that they would be giving me tonight – of course it had to be cancelled the moment my friends found out I got sick.

My plans were to have a big great breakfast, lazy around in the morning, visit my parents at the cemetery and then prepare myself to the party at night.

I ended up lazing around _way_ more than I wanted.

Not realizing as the other person approaches the bed, I jump a little as he pokes me "Hn, I thought you were asleep."

I blink before sitting up again "I've already slept too much…" I say in a bored tone, before noticing the tray with a bowl on it "Woah, it looks delicious!" I sniff "And smells great too!" I smile.

I notice as a faint blush graces his features, although he smirks "Of course, dobe. I was the one who cooked it after all" he teases me as I show him my tongue.

"Bastard," I put a pillow on my lap before landing the tray on it "Won't you eat too?" I tilt my head as he shakes his "I've eaten some tomatoes."

I glare at him "I don't really like ramen, you know that" he sighs.

"Why did you cook ramen then?"

"Because it's your birthday, moron" he lies next to me, closing his eyes – I can see he's tired – "I would have made you soup if it wasn't."

"Right, right…" I thank for the food before trying it "... You should cook for me every day, seriously."

"As if…" he rolls closer to me, eyes now open but not looking at me "I'm sleepy…"

"No shit, Sherlock" I tease before sneezing again "You spent the whole night awake, what do you want?"

He then glares at me "I was taking care of you, idiot."

I chuckle "You're cute, Sasuke" I notice as he blushes faintly once again, and before he can reply, I continue "You can sleep, it's ok."

The other raises his torso, supporting himself on his elbows as he stares at me "What if you need something?"

I sigh "I'm 20, you don't need to babysit me."

He sighs "You say that, but when I'm the one sick you-" his eyes widen as I surprise him.

I grin, trying not to laugh "See how you're a great cooker?"

Sasuke pulls away, swallowing the content with a non-pleasant face before glaring at me "If it wasn't your birthday, you would be dead by now."

I blink "Heh, is that so?" I chuckle before grinning "Then I should take advantage of it today!"

He doesn't stop glaring at me "Don't you dare."

"No, but seriously, you can sleep, teme" I say with a smile – before sneezing again, of course.

The raven frowns "Dobe…"

"It's ok, I'm already feeling better."

He sighs before lying down again, closing his eyes and soon I can tell he's asleep.

_How cute._

Smiling, I turn my attention back to the getting cold ramen on my lap and start eating it again, loving every bit. How can he cook so well?

Sasuke has lived alone most of his life, so he obviously had to learn how to cook for himself, but so have I and I still can't cook very well.

… Maybe it's because most of the time I just had instant ramen. But whatever.

Putting the tray aside, I lie back down with a sigh as I stare at the sleeping form besides me. It's so rare to see Sasuke with such a peaceful expression.

You can call me a freak or whatever, but I love seeing him sleeping.

I sneeze one more time before reaching out for the blankets to cover him. Still staring at him, I can't help but have the biggest urge to hug him.

Slowly, I get closer and embrace the raven, my face inches from his. With his scent filling my lungs, I tighten my hold on his waist and close my eyes, focused on the warm feeling.

Suddenly I feel something touch my lips, quickly realizing the something was Sasuke's lips. He pulls away as I open my eyes "You'll get sick…" I whisper, embarrassed.

"I don't mind it."

I remain quiet for a moment before speaking up again "Did I wake you up?"

"What do you think?" he answers with another question, a rhetorical one, before yawning and getting closer to me "Let's sleep together…"

I chuckle "Heh? You're so perverted, Sasuke…"

I grit my teeth as he pinches my arm harshly "Not like that, idiot" he pauses "At least not today."

Very happy that the other has his eyes closed, not being able to see the blush that I know is on my face, I smile and kiss his forehead.

I also close my eyes, prepared to fall asleep but Sasuke decides to speak again "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday…" he mutters as he gets even closer to my body, making my smile grow even wider.

It's not that bad to get sick if you have someone you love to take care of you.

Even on your birthday.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I decided to write this little drabble, only to celebrate my hero's birthday. I actually feel kind of bad because I didn't write one for Sasubby's birthday, almost three months ago... But now it can't be helped now o3o

Last year I did something for S'uke-chan and nothing to Naru, this year is the opposite... sigh

Anyway, I hope you like it! It's very short and cliche I guess OTL but anyway... Happy Birthday, Naruto!


End file.
